My advice and fave verse
by God's servent
Summary: this is my fave verse and some advice.i dont think there can be Bible fiction,but you can write stroies about people who live by the Bible.for those who just wanna flame,dont comment.if you dissagre and have a comment fine,but be mature please. GOD BLESS!
1. Galatians 5:2226

_**GALATIANS 6:22-26**_

**BUT THE FRUIT OF THE SPIRIT IS LOVE,JOY,PEACE,LONGSUFFERING,GENTLENESS,GOODNESS,FAITH,MEEKNESS,TEMPERANCE:AGAINST SUCH THERE IS NO LAW.AND THEY THAT ARE CHRIST'S HAVE CURCIFIED THE FLESH WITH THE AFFECTIONS AND LUST.IF WE LIVE IN THE SPIRIT, LET US ALSO WALK IN THE SPIRIT.LET US NOT BE DESIROUS OF VAIN GOLRY,PROVOKING ONE ANOTHER,ENVYING ONE ANOTHER.**

I just felt like writing my faveorite Bible verse on fanfiction. I love the Bible. Hope you like!


	2. tilly123

**This is to tilly123. Well, the Bible says we should go to church. But not becuse we have to, but becuse it honors God. We should want to honor God. About your: Dose this mean I'm acting un-Christianly? Well, yes. But, going to church isn't the only way to show that your a Christian. You can also be Christianly by obeying your parents,being honest, and dping what the Bible says. And, the Bible says we need to show that we are Christians in all the areas of our lives.** 1 Corinthians 10:31 Whether therefore ye eat, or drink, or whatsoever ye do, do all to the glory of God.** So, don't just act like a Christian. Live like a Christian becuse you are one and it's the right thing and it gives glory to God. You should go to church any chance you get. Not just becuse it's the right thing to do, but beacuse it give glory to God and we need to worship him. And, you should want to worship him.**

**I hope this answers your question tilly123. And, I hope God gives you good life that you will use for Him! GOD BLESS!**


	3. lulu and others how hide behide keyboard

**To lulu**

**Since you choose to hide behide a keyboard, I get to you any other way. My thing about my faveorit verse isn't a Fanfic.The Bible is not fiction! And if something is fiction, you can't call it the Bible. So, there is no such thing as Bible Fiction! And, some people need to listen to that verese. God told me to put it on. And, all that I put in that was all from the Bible. I spelled it from the bible. The punctuation is from Bible times! Ya know, 2000 years ago! And, chapter two is only up becuase the reviewer was anynomus. I couldn't talk to her anyother way! So you should stop hiding behide your keyboard like coward and actully put a way for me to contact you so I can tell you this. God told me to put that up 'cus some people need it! So sorry for helping others!**

**God Bless!**


	4. to those who reported this

**Well, the only reason some of these chapters are notes to Pm's is beacuse I can't reply to the person. They wrote as anoynomus. And yes, I have bad spelling. The public shcools that I was in didn't teach me spelling alot. Infact, I can't remember 1 public School where they taught me spelling. I only learned spelling ion a privae Christan School. And ya know what, lots of people have reported my favorite verses. Guess what? It's still here! If God wants it here, it's gonna stay here! Ok?And, what I put was proper grammar from Bible times! They all talked like that back then. And, there is no such thing as Bible Fiction. It's all real! So, you can't have a Bible fanfiction. Thank you for time.**

**GOD BLESS!**


	5. powers and worlds 4 scared

Dear scared of the consequences,

You'll be happy to know that it's all right! God doesn't mind stories about other worlds or superpowers. I mean, one of the best Christian books is about kids going to another world and helping to save it. That book is called Narnia. You might want to read it.

God is ok with stories about other worlds and powers; it's the content He is concerned about. If you story is about kids going to another world and getting powers like healing, fire, ice, wind, light, stopping time, and stuff like that to save that world or something, that's ok. If your story is kids using satanic powers to go to a world of darkness and hate, God would have a problem with that. Whatever you do is fine, what matters is the meaning, the content, and the way you do it. If your story is about kids going to another world and saving it but the methods are bad, like satanic stuff, then there's a problem.

So, stories about other worlds and power are fine. I even write stories like that. Just watch out for how you do it.

Your sister in Christ,

God's servant.


	6. dear crimson tears

Dear CrimsonTears,

I have no advice for anxiety attacks. I've never had one and I don't know anyone who has. But, part of feeling like no one cares is because of when they don't know. If you don't tell them then something in the back of your head says, "they don't notice. They don't care if they can't figure it out without you telling them." I know. I've had problems that I never told and no one knew. Something always said, "They don't see the problem. They don't care about you if they don't see that you're hurt." And who knows, they might help if they know. You can NEVER know what someone REALLY thinks. You have to ask for help to get it. It was great that you came to someone for help, but it's better if you go to someone who is closer to you and can help more. I don't know you in real life and I don't know where you live. I can only do so much.

It's GREAT that you believe in God and pray every night. Sometimes the hurt is because there's an empty void. God is spouse to fill that empty void. But if the void is love from family and friends, then you should talk to a pastor or counselor. They most likely, actually almost all the time, have gone through what you have been through. They can pray for you and WITH you. They can give better advice then I could ever hope to give. But God should always be the one that you go to first! He always knows better then a human. If you ever need to cry to someone, he's there! He's the first one whose there.

If you feel like no one cares then ask someone close to you to pray for you and with you. Ask them to help you. I can only tell you about two people who care. God. And now me. I'll pray for you. If you need some advice on God and don't feel comfortable about going to someone, come to me. I promise not tell anyone anything you say to me. I promise not let out anything personal. I will pray that you can get better advice then what I have given and I will pray that God gives you comfort.

If you feel depressed, don't fill that void with just anything! If someone tells you alcohol and drugs will make you forget and they will make you fill better, well, I'm not going to lie to you. For a while, they will. But then the effect wears off and it's no good. It hurts more and makes more problems. So NEVER go to that to get away from depression. Attack the problem head on and find a solution.

If you are a girl, don't turn to men and dating for an escape. If you're a guy, don't turn to girls and dating for an escape. It's no escape and it won't help.

Let me tell you one last thing. I'm going be very blunt here. IT GETS WORSE BEFORE IT GETS BETTER! If you go to your family and friends or a pastor or counselor you might feel uncomfortable. You might feel like it won't work, but it does! The only way it won't work is if you just give up! It will take a long time depending on how bad it is. Getting over it involves bringing up A LOT of feelings and pain that you might not want to bring up. But if you don't bring it up it will only get ten times worse. You have to bring up the problem and get rid of it no matter how much it hurts! After you get all of it out in the open it could start to feel like your exposed, but just make sure the information is only in the hands of those who can help.

It will get a WHOLE lot WORSE before it can get A WHOLE LOT BETTER!!! But then again, God never said it would be easy. I can't find the verse, but I've read it before. Jesus said that if the world hated Him, then the world would hate those that followed him. The path of a Christian is hard. But that doesn't mean you have to give up.

I can promise you that you do have people other then God caring about you. Me. And I'm sure there are other people; you just have to find them. The world isn't only pain and suffering. There a lot of good, but it's something you have to look for.

GOD BLESS! I hope you can find what you need and I hope things get better!

To everyone who says bad thing about this whole thing I'm doing here,

Just because I say, "insulting behind a keyboard is being a coward" over and over again doesn't make it stupid. It means I believe it more because I stick with it. Unlike you people who can't choose a story to stay with. No one can believe. That's all!

GOD BLESS!


End file.
